


Birthday Present from Heaven

by bobgoesw00t



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Ball Gag, Boys Kissing, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gags, M/M, Not Beta Read, Overstimulation, Pure Smut, Rough Kissing, SMUTTY SMUT, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vibrating Butt Plugs, Vibrators, bike shorts, poppers, power buttom fudou, vac cube, vacbed, vacuum bed, vacuum cube, venus 2000 milking machine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:20:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26200267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobgoesw00t/pseuds/bobgoesw00t
Summary: I'M BACK FROM THE BEACH SO HERE'S THE SMUT FIC I PROMISED BEFORE I LEFT!!! Literally 99% smut with no build-up to it. Enjoy the pervy nose bleeds xP
Relationships: Endou Mamoru/Gouenji Shuuya, Fudou Akio/Kidou Yuuto
Kudos: 13
Collections: Inazuma Eleven Alternative





	Birthday Present from Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> I literally made a list of all the crap I wanted to put into this fic two days after we got to the beach and I've been holding onto it for when I got back. I basically threw in whatever fetishes popped into my head and ran with it!

“Hmmph Mmmph”

“What’s that Mamoru, you want me to get you even hornier? You got it then.” Gouenji replied with a great big smirk on his face. His husband had his arms tied behind his back, wearing nothing but a pair of his Bike Shorts he wore whenever he played his favorite sport and had been gagged with a red rubber ball gag.

He was beginning to struggle and was slowing being covered with his sweat as Goeunji began pulling the last remaining bit of coverage that was still covering Endou’s long member. Once his ass was exposed, the flame striker stuffed a vibrating butt plug that was covered in their favorite lubricant inside the others hole and set it to vibrate on the lowest setting.

“HMMMM” was the only thing that the goalkeeper could say as the feeling of icy cold and burning hot began to alternate like a chain gun going off started to affect him. The fact that it was combined with a soft vibration that was just short of hitting his prostate was slowly making him light-headed and soon enough he was drooling around the gag in his mouth.

A few moments later, his dick had become a visible bulge under the Bike Shorts and as soon as the ace of Inazuma Japan saw this, he pulled the rest of the clothing down Endou’s leg and put a cock ring around it.

“I told you last night that you were going to be pleasured like never before my Sakka Baka,” said Gouenji in a lust-filled voice, staring down at his hubby who looked into his lover’s eyes and almost began to panic. For a split second, all he saw was a sex-crazed beast ready to ravage the man below him, but then just as quickly he saw the loving gaze that was in Gouenji’s eyes and he immediately calmed down. “The cock ring is just to make sure you don’t shoot all over yourself too quickly. Kidou and Fudou should be finishing getting everything set up, then we can join them.”

In the next room over, Kidou Yuuto and Fudou Akio were getting the playroom all ready for the sexual event of both couple’s lives. All around the room were various sorts of toys and devices for making any make-out session more intense than anyone could ever think.

There was a wooden horse, various milking machines, bondage tables, and slings for fisting.

“God I still can’t believe you talked me into inviting Endou and Gouenji to our vacation home in Rome and having them enter our ‘dungeon’ Fudou. But I think it might be the best idea you’ve ever had!”

“You can thank me by completely fucking me up tonight so we have to spend another night before we head back to Japan. HOLY SHIT KIDOU, PUT THAT COCK RING ON ME SO I DON’T CUM TOO QUICKLY!!!”

So Kidou following his husband’s demands put the cock ring that was in his hand over the other penis and turned on the butt plug that was identical to the one inside Endou to the lowest setting.

“Mother fucker you look so fucking hot right now,” Kidou told his lover as he began kissing him with so much lust it looked as if he would swallow him hole if he could.

“Slow down there, we need to let our guests know we’re ready for them.”

So with a small pout, Kidou backed away from the snarky edge lord, walked over to the door, and let Gouenji know that everything was ready for them to begin.

“Before we start, I’m going to pass something around, I want each of you to take a quick whiff of the substance.” Kidou told the couple that had just entered the room while quickly adding, “Don’t worry, it’s completely safe to do so” after seeing the look of worry on Endou’s face.

So with some help from his sun (as he still had his hands tied behind him), Endou took a sniff of the poppers and within seconds of doing so, he began whining and drooling even more behind his gag. After everyone had inhaled a bit from the bottle, Fudou gave some orders for Gouenji to follow.

“Shuuya, you can go ahead and remove Mamoru’s cock ring, he won’t be needing it with what we have planned for him.”

Doing as he was commanded, Gouenji removed the ring from the Sakka lover’s member and threw it onto the floor

“Now take him over to the table against the far wall and get him all set up. Your gonna have more fun than you could imagine with this dorky husband of yours”

Gouenji carried Endou over to the far wall and Endou almost choked on his saliva when he saw the device he was about to be put into. It was a Vacuum Bed made with a white latex sheet that had a hole on one end big enough for someone’s head to fit through and a smaller one further down the bed for his cock to stick out. After untying his lover’s hands, he helped Endou get into the bed by making sure his head got through the big hole and help him get his dick outside of the bed.

“OH, I forgot to mention, that tool next to the power switch for the vacuum goes over Endou’s cock. That little toy will have him screaming like a little girl eventually, which is why we had you gag him. It’ll keep him from letting the entire city know he’s had the biggest orgasm of his life!” Fudou called over to them from the center of the room where he was climbing into one of the slings hanging from the ceiling.

Soon enough Endou had his long cock inside the device while he began breathing heavily with anticipation for what was about to happen.

Kidou said to his best friend, “You should start the vacuum first so Endou can’t get away, then feel free to take your time making him cum.” while he was pulling a tight black shoulder-length rubber glove over his right arm. He had put a similar glove on his left arm while Gouenji had secured the machine to Endou.

So with heart beating very quickly with lust, the greatest ace striker the world had ever seen flicked the power switch for the Vacbed to the “ON” position and his dick got very hard VERY quickly as the air was sucked out from between the latex sheets effectively vacuum packing the goalkeeper and immobilizing him in place. After all the air had been removed from around his shining star, he turned the butt plugs vibration to the “medium” setting with the remote, and Endou began moaning like a bitch in heat. A minute later, Gouenji decided to power the machine around his Sakka Baka’s cock to the lowest setting, and almost right away, he realized that Fudou wasn’t joking about the need for the ball gag.

He realized that he had put a Venus 2000 milking machine on his husband and the only reason it took him so long to figure this out was due to the low lighting in the room. After checking to make sure everything was good with Endou, Gouenji started to edge himself while keeping an eye on how hot, sexy, and horny the man trapped inside the vac bed was becoming.

Back in the middle of the room, Kidou was done pulling the bucket of lubricant next to the sling Fudou was in. With a smile on his face, he looked at the other game maker who looked back into those gorgeous red eyes and nodded.

Kidou dipped his hand into the bucket and began slowly fisting his hubby who right away was moaning with lust in his voice. After a few minutes of opening Fudou up, Kidou started punch fisting the other who began mewling as gradually, a small rosebud was forming at the entrance to his hole. 

After determining that Fudou was thoroughly fucked up, he helped him out of the sling and into a piece of equipment like the vac bed that Endou was sucked down into, only this one was a cube big enough for two people. Kidou pulled off the long rubber gloves and got into the frame. After he was set and ready, Fudou started making his way into the cube and with some help, sat down on top of the other genius game maker who stuffed his cock into Fudou’s hole. 

Once they were both secured in between all the latex sheets with their heads sticking out of the middle, Kidou removed the cock ring keeping his partner from cumming and he zipped the cube shut and as soon at it hit the end, the vacuum attached to the cube began sucking all the air out around the w playmakers.

Immediately after the air was gone from around the lovers, Kidou started to fuck Fudou with a pace that should have been impossible with the two of them inside the vac cube.

“Oh FUCK KIDOU, YOUR SO GOOD TO ME! TAKE ME TO HEAVEN AND BACK SO MUCH THAT I CAN’T TELL WHICH WAY IS UP!!!”

“Since you asked for it!” Kidou replied and the pace at which he was knocking Fudou up increased to the point where it looked like the vac cube wasn’t even there. The only reason they had this thing was so that there was nothing between them except their flesh.

Five minutes later Fudou was yelling at the top of his lungs, “KIDOU, I’M CUMMING!!!!!!!” and he shot every last drop cum he had into the cube which slowly coated both of them.

“Fudou, here I cum!” Kidou whispered to the man with two-toned hair as he filled his hole up with his load.

“That was great Kidou,” Fudou whispered to his fellow midfielder, “Thank god you decided to put the timer on the vacuum so we don’t have to worry about getting trapped in this thing.”

“I know how much you love being embraced after I cum inside you, and the timer ensures I can do just that.” was all the Kidou was able to say before Fudou pulled him into a deep passionate kiss.

Back at the vac bed, Gouenji had turned the Venus 2000 to medium speed and Endou was slowly going crazy. The only thing that was going through his head was how BADLY he wanted to cum, but as he was gagged, the only thing he could do was drool, moan and whine while his true love slowly edged himself. Eventually, he figured if he didn’t do something soon, he would lose what little grip he had on left on reality, and then he might never cum.

“Huuha!” Endou moaned around his gag, which somehow actually got Gouenji’s attention.

“Hurherthehum.”

“Oh, you wanna cum Mamoru?”

Endou frantically nodded his head up and down to indicate he indeed wanted just that.

“OK, then Mamoru, I guess it’s time to hear how loud you can scream while trapped in a vac bed with a ball gag in your mouth!” Gouenji said with a huge almost evil smirk on his face.

With one simple movement of his fingers, Gouenji turned both the butt plug and Venus 2000 to their highest setting, and the next thing he knew, Endou was shaking so violently, it looked as if he were being shocked with 10,000 volts of electricity.

“HERMMMMMMMMMMMM EMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!! EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!” was all the goalkeeper could say with the gag in place and deep down in his subconscious (as the last drop of reality he had was lost the moment everything hit the max setting), he was EXTREMELY happy for it otherwise all of Rome would have known he was being milked for cum like never before.

The sensation was like nothing he had ever felt before and it was driving him insane. The Venus 2000 was going so fast that he wanted nothing more than to cum even though he could feel himself about to completely explode into the machine. 

Next to him, Gouenji had started to jack off with the speed of category 5 hurricane while the sound of his significant other screaming and moaning around the ball gag while jerking around as if anything he did would get him out of the vac bed turned him on like never before. The final pushed he need to cum everywhere came when he looked at Endou’s face and saw that his eyes had rolled back inside of his head and the amount of drool flowing out of his mouth around the gag was like watching water flowing down Victoria Falls.

The two of them came at the same moment with Endou SCREAMING bloody murder around the gag which in turn caused Kidou and Fudou who had been kissing while still inside the vac cube to look over at him and they saw quite a bit of cum shooting out of the Venus 2000.

Gouenji had planned on turning the milker and butt plug off but when he heard the mewling, moaning, and squealing coming out of Endou who had never been overstimulated before decided to make his Sakka Baka REALLY scream. He turned the butt plug and Venus 2000 off but after letting Endou think he was out of the woods, Goeunji turned the machine back to the medium setting which caused the other to SCREAM like he was being attacked by a banshee. He continued to do this even after Kidou and Fudou got out of the vac cube and after both of them told Gouenji to stop, or risk breaking his husband completely, did he turn it off for the night.

He walked up to the goalkeeper who was now completely in Lala land, removed the ball gag which was now absolutely covered in drool and kissed him passionately on the lips and whispered, 

“I did that because of how much I love you. Happy birthday to you yet again my Sakka Baka.”

This seemed to bring him back to the real world to an extent as he said in a tone that only Gouenji could hear,

“This was the greatest birthday present I could ever ask for Shuuya…”

Endou then passed out again which was followed by Gouenji turning the vacuum off, getting the sweat-covered dork out of the bed, and into the bathtub with him. Eventually, the two of them were in bed with nothing but their skin touching each other and a light cotton bed sheet over the top of them sleeping peacefully as they had never done before.

**Author's Note:**

> If you couldn't tell, I see Fudou as being a Power Bottom in his relationship with Kidou, but only when it comes to having sex. Otherwise they're both a bunch of fluffy fluffs or something IDK.


End file.
